Earl Fisher Narrations
Barney's Adventure Bus (1997) Video Trailer * "He's everybody's favorite pretend playmate. He's already to have a good time. And now, he's going on the adventure of a lifetime. So, grab your imagination and hop on board Barney's Adventure Bus. And just leave the driving to you-know-who. It's destination imagination as Barney and all his pals turn their favorite places into Barney-sized bus stops. First stop, Barney's Peppy Purple Pepperoni Pizzeria. Then get ready to ride out into the wild, wild west with Barney as your sidekick. This bus stops at all the great imaginary playgrounds. So hurry up and get a window seat. Because this is one bus ride that can't be missed! And one bus driver you'll never forget. Barney's Adventure Bus, pulling into home video now from Lyrick Studios." Barney's Best Manners: Your Invitation to Fun (2003) Video Trailer * "From your friends at HiT Entertainment, Barney's Best Manners: Your Invitation to Fun. Barney's Best Manners: Your Invitation to Fun, from your friends at HiT Entertainment." Barney's Big Surprise (1998) Video Trailer * "You know how much fun it is to see your favorite dinosaur? Now imagine, how much fun it is to see your favorite dinosaur in his very own stage show? Get ready for Barney's Big Surprise, the live video recording of his first ever national stage show tour. Join Barney, Baby Bop and a host of old and new friends as they come together to celebrate up. Oops, it's a surprise. There's music, laughter and fun galore as Barney brings all his very special friends into your very own home. You'll see Mother Goose, Professor Tinkerputt and many, many more! So get ready to clap your hands because this is one super-dee-duper surprise you'll never forget. Don't miss Barney's Big Surprise, now available on home video from Lyrick Studios." Barney Classic Collection (2000) Video Trailer * "What would you say if you can enjoy some of the best Barney videos ever for some of the best prices around? Tell all of your friends. Because for a limited time, Lyrick Studios is proud to bring your all-time favorite Barney videos at a very special price. Join Barney and all the kids for classic adventures like Once Upon a Time, where it's page-after-page of storybook fun. Then, learn about animals from A to Z in Barney's Alphabet Zoo. Or set sail for a favorite destination? There's no place quite like it. From taste to hearing, you'll feel all the excitement in Barney's Sense-Sational Day. Don't miss out on one great video after another at prices guaranteed to make you grin. It's the best of Barney at a reduced price for a limited time, only from Lyrick Studios." Barney's Good, Clean Fun and Oh Brother, She's My Sister (1998) Video Trailer * "Get cleaned up and gather all the family. It's a special Barney double feature with two times the fun on two "tee-rrific" videos. First from tissues to toothbrushes, it's Barney and his friends at their squeaky-cleanest. Come along as Barney and the kids learn all about staying healthy in Good, Clean Fun! But the grins don't end there because as it comes to getting along with your brother or sister, B.J. and Baby Bop have had it all figured out. That's right, learn all about working and playing together in Oh Brother, She's My Sister. Get ready for two great videos full of good clean family fun with everyone's favorite purple dinosaur. Don't miss Barney's Good, Clean Fun and Oh Brother, She's My Sister, now available together on home video for one low price from Lyrick Studios." Barney's Good Day, Good Night (1997) Video Trailer * "It's a beautiful day. Birds are chirping. The sun is shining. In fact, there's only one thing missing from this perfect day. It's everybody's super-dee-duper friend who's always ready to play in the fun-filled Barney video: Good Day, Good Night. And just guess what Barney and all his friends want to do now? But it's hard to stay up all night. So Barney turns day into night in his very own special way. And nighttime is the perfect time for a very purple pajama party. Get ready to laugh, sing and dance your way through the night and expect anything to happen. Because your special friend will be with you every step of the way. It's day and night of fun and games with one happy dinosaur and all of his great friends. So get your sun visor and your teddy bear and don't forget your imagination and get ready for a fun day's night with Barney's Good Day, Good Night. Now available on home video from Lyrick Studios." Barney's Great Adventure (1998) Teaser * "Don't miss Barney starring in his very first movie, coming spring '98 to a theater near you." Barney's Halloween Party (1998) Video Trailer * "Call all your friends, put on your costumes and grab your goodie bags because it's Halloween! And you're invited to a party hosted by everyone's favorite purple pal, Barney. That's right, it's Barney's Halloween Party, a brand-new video complete with trick or treats and lots of other terrific surprises. Fall in line as everyone shows off their brightest costumes and gets ready for a night full of safe and happy Halloween fun. So come along and join the fun, because there's a great big treat for everyone in Barney's Halloween Party. Now available on home video from Lyrick Studios." Barney Holiday Videos Trailer * "Kids love spending the holidays with friends. Especially friends like Barney from Halloween to Christmas to Valentine's Day. Now you can celebrate all your favorite holidays with a dino for all seasons. Lyrick Studios and HiT Entertainment proudly present Barney's Halloween Party, Barney's Night Before Christmas and Be My Valentine, Love Barney, now on home video. Gather all your friends for 3 super-dee-duper holiday adventures. Join in on the fun as Barney and his friends go in search of Halloween goodies, decorate for Christmas and spread the love for Valentine's Day. The holidays have never been this much fun and you can count on Barney to help you celebrate them all. With Barney, every day is a holiday. Don't miss Barney's Halloween Party, Barney's Night Before Christmas and Be My Valentine, Love Barney, now on home video from Lyrick Studios and HiT Entertainment." Barney Home Video Stay Tuned Indents * "Please stay tuned following this presentation for previews of other Barney home videos." Barney in Outer Space (1998) Video Trailer * "Get ready for an out-of-this-world adventure with your favorite purple friend. That's right, it's everyone's favorite dino starring in his very first cosmic adventure: Barney in Outer Space. As Barney and his friends discover a new friend on another planet, they zoom off to meet her learning about the wonders of the universe all along the way. Come along as these space cadets explore new worlds and make new friends, including a real live astronaut. With plenty of great songs and lots of imagination, it's an adventure you won't soon forget. So grab your spacesuits because this super-dee-duper spaceship is about to blast off. Don't miss Barney in Outer Space, now available on home video from Lyrick Studios." Barney: It's Time for Counting (1998) Video Trailer * "If you love great stories, big dinosaurs and a whole lot of numbers. Then get ready, because It's Time for Counting, the newest home video from Barney. As the numbers on Stella the Storyteller's alarm clock wind up missing, it's up to Barney and all his friends to help her find them. Get ready for lots of wonderful stories, plus fun and music galore and great numbers like twelve, nine and four. Learning how to count has never been this much fun. Don't miss It's Time for Counting, now on home video from Lyrick Studios." Barney: Let's Go to the Zoo (2001) Teaser * "Hippos and rhinos and dinos and more, Barney's going to the zoo and it'll be fun galore. Catch all the excitement in Barney's Let's Go to the Zoo, on VHS and DVD. Don't delay, because the animals and the dinos are waiting!" Trailer * "And there's no telling who all you'll see, so grab your camera, invite all your friends and Let's Go to the Zoo with Barney on home video from HiT Entertainment. The adventure begins once you reach the front gate. After that, you'll have a roaring good time with Barney, B.J. and Baby Bop. Practically every animal from A to zebra and you might even learn something new. Don't miss the tigers, the giraffes, the gorillas. And of course, the dinosaurs and an adventure as big as the great outdoors. So get ready, hop to it and Let's Go to the Zoo with Barney, now on home video from HiT Entertainment." Barney: Let's Play School (1999) Video Trailer * "And don't be late because you've never been to a school quite like this. Join Barney and his friends for a day of love, laughter and learning in Let's Play School, his newest home video. Lesson one; alphabet fun. Lesson two; numbers. Then, after A-B-Cs and 1-2-3s, it's time for macaroni and cheese. That's right, because no day at school would be complete without a trip to the lunchroom. From story time to finger painting, learning's always cool if Barney's in school. Come on along and Let's Play School. Now available on home video from Lyrick Studios." Barney: Movin' and Groovin' (2004) Video Trailer * "Are you ready to move and groove with Barney? Then strike up the band and get moving to the music. Can you do the dino dance? Discover the fun of music and movement in Barney's Movin' and Groovin', now available on video and DVD from HiT Entertainment." Barney's Night Before Christmas (1999) Video Trailer * "New from Lyrick Studios. This Christmas, you won't believe who's coming to town, you've been waiting for him all year long or should we say you've been waiting for them all year long? That's right, this Christmas, Lyrick Studios is proud to bring together two best friends for one spectacular video: Barney's Night Before Christmas. Journey to the North Pole with Barney and his friends as they help Santa and Mrs. Claus get ready for the biggest night of the year. Take a magical tour to Santa's workshop aboard the North Pole Express where you'll find toys, games and more with good friends galore. And this is one incredible video that's wrapped in plenty of holiday love. Enjoy 15 songs and more than 50 moments of holiday fun with two jolly happy friends whose tummies jiggle as they laugh in Barney's Night Before Christmas, now available on VHS and DVD from Lyrick Studios." Barney's Pajama Party (2001) Video Trailer * "New from HiT Entertainment. It's nighttime and someone's having a party. But this is no ordinary party, it's a pajama party. Thrown by none other than, you guessed it. Barney! Everyone's invited to Barney's Pajama Party, where you'll relive your favorite musical numbers from some of your all-time favorite Barney videos. You'll see plenty of familiar faces and you'll certainly hear some great songs. At Barney's Pajama Party, there's something for everyone. So brush your teeth, put on your pajamas and get ready to sing along. Barney's Pajama Party will keep you grinning all evening long. Catch Barney's Pajama Party, now on home video from HiT Entertainment." Barney's Read with Me, Dance with Me (2003) Video Trailer * "It's a great day to put up with a book or to put on your dancing shoes. Barney: Read with Dance, Dance with Me, on home video from HiT Entertainment." Barney's Rhyme Time Rhythm (2000) Video Trailer * "New from Lyrick Studios. Well, just look at the time, it's time for a rhyme. So come on along for grins, laughter and song. Plus Mother Goose will appear and show scripts and good cheer. In Barney's Rhyme Time Rhythm, you can read along with him with 35 rhymes and song-after-song, you absolutely positively can't go wrong. You'll flip with the light because it's fun at first sight. See Mother Goose like never before with rhyme after rhyme after rhyme galore. Sing "I Love You, You Love Me", catch Barney's Rhyme Time Rhythm on VHS and DVD. All-new from Lyrick Studios!" Barney's Sense-Sational Day (1997) Video Trailer * "It's a feast for the senses with Barney and all his friends in Barney's Sense-Sational Day. Your senses will come alive like never before as you smell the excitement, smell the wonderful aromas, taste the delicious foods, feel the different textures and hear the delightful sounds. Using Barney's camera and a little imagination, the kids set out to create their own movie that means fun, fun, fun, as Carlos, Tosha, Kim and Jason spend the day filming everything they see, hear, touch, taste and smell. Then what movie could be complete without its very own movie star? That's right, it's B.J. in his most exciting role ever. Experience all the fun, the food, the friends and don't forget the popcorn. Because it's more than super-dee-duper, it's sensational! Barney's Sense-Sational Day, exclusively on home video." Barney's Super Singing Circus (2000) Video Trailer * "New from Lyrick Studios. And you will too, come along with Barney and his friends as they sing, dance and play pretend in the wonderful new release: Barney's Super Singing Circus, now available on VHS and DVD. There's a lot to see at the circus, like funny monkeys, laughing lions, happy horses and crazy clowns and a bunch of great songs to sing like "Brushing My Teeth" and the hilarious song "Laugh with Me". There are 50 songs and over 50 moments of spectacular sights and sounds under the Big Top. Get Barney's Super Singing Circus on VHS and DVD from Lyrick Studios, and then let the fun begin!" Barney: What a World We Share (1999) Video Trailer * "It's a world of caring, a world of sharing and a world of fun with your favorite friend. Come along with Barney on a journey you'll never forget in What a World We Share, his newest home video. As Stella the Storyteller leaves her suitcase behind, Barney and his friends travel around the world to find her. And along the way, they learn that good manners and sharing are the same in any language. From the highest mountains in Canada, to the streets of Mexico and France, the fun never ends with Barney and his friends. Journey as far as your imagination will take you in What a World We Share, now available on home video from Lyrick Studios." Be My Valentine, Love Barney (2000) Video Trailer * "New from Lyrick Studios. That's because it's February 14th and Barney has a card with your name on it. So open up and get ready for the best Valentine's Day ever in Be My Valentine, Love Barney, the newest video from Lyrick Studios. Don't miss it, because a very special guest just might make a grand entrance. That's right, it's the Queen of Hearts herself and she's planned a day full of surprises for Barney and all his friends. With all the games, all the food and all the fun, it sounds like you're in for one incredible Valentine's party. And after all the celebration, don't forget to open your Valentine's card. Be My Valentine, Love Barney. It's all-new from Lyrick Studios!" Come on Over to Barney's House (2000) Video Trailer * "New from Lyrick Studios. Now you can Come on Over to Barney's House. You'll meet some new friends and some familiar faces, you'll hear some familiar songs as you've never heard or seen them before, new songs that will make you laugh, make you sing and make you dance. Come on Over to Barney's House, for more surprises and more fun than ever. Come on Over to Barney's House, on VHS and DVD from Lyrick Studios, the home of quality family entertainment." Let's Pretend with Barney (2004) Video Trailer * "Let your imagination soar with Barney, set sail to the land of make-believe, imagine the fun you'll have watching Let's Pretend with Barney, from your friends at HiT Entertainment." More Barney Songs (1999) Video Trailer * "It's time to warm up your vocal chords for the newest super-dee-duper sing-along from your favorite purple pal. If you loved the first Barney Songs, you won't want to miss More Barney Songs, now on VHS and DVD. Get ready for 23 songs and more than 50 moments of rib-tickling fun, never before seen on home video. Tap your toes and hum along with all your favorites, including If You're Happy and You Know It, Hickory Dickory Dock and Old MacDonald Had a Farm. What better way to start things off than with a song? So join Barney, Baby Bop and B.J. and sing along and so is singing. Now you can do both with More Barney Songs, available on VHS and DVD from Lyrick Studios." Sing and Dance with Barney (1999) Video Trailer * "Someone's having a party and everyone's invited! So join us as we celebrate ten "tee-rrific" years of love, learning and laughter with one "dee-lightful" dinosaur in Sing and Dance with Barney. That's right, because you'll see some of your favorite cast members from the past shows, including Michael, Min, Kathy, Jason and Tosha. It's a reunion full of fun and surprises as Barney and his friends sing and dance to 27 of their favorite songs. From "The Itsy-Bitsy Spider" to "Old King Cole", there's something for everyone. So come along and celebrate with lots of great friends and all the wonder you've come to expect from Barney. Don't miss Sing and Dance with Barney, now available on home video from Lyrick Studios." Walk Around the Block with Barney (1999) Video Trailer * "If you walk around the block, you never know who you might see. But wherever you go, one thing's for sure. Get ready for lots of neighborly love and laughter in the new home video: Walk Around the Block with Barney. There's fun at every turn as Barney and his friends learn all about being good neighbors. From the flower cart to the bakery, good things are everywhere. So come along and join the fun because the streets are filled with music, dancing and all your favorite neighbors. It's one walk around the block you'll never forget. So don't miss Walk Around the Block with Barney, now available on home video from Lyrick Studios." The Wiggles Video and Audio Collection Promo (2001) Category:Narrations